Audio amplification systems generally comprise multiple components that process signals from audio sources such that they are suitable for routing to loudspeakers and the like. Preamplifiers are commonly used in the art to amplify a low level signal, to switch between various audio sources, and to apply volume control. No substantial amplification of the signal generally takes place at the preamplifier. In an audio system the second amplifier is typically a power amplifier, which provides the higher current to the signal that is required to power loudspeakers.
In the art of home audio component design, several developments have been made in order to allow a single audio component system to control the loudspeakers in multiple rooms or locations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,322 to Farinelli et al., for example, discloses a multi-zone audio distribution amplifier system, which may be used as modular or cascadable amplifier units. The system is adapted for consumer applications which require amplification of different types of audio signals (i.e.: stereo, television, radio, door bell, intercom, etc.) at central locations. Also, the system disclosed by Farinelli is modular and cascadable such that the user may purchase the system with a single amplifier and later purchase and add additional amplifier units to the system by inserting additional amplifier cards to the system chassis. While Farinelli and similar such systems allow multiple audio signals to be distributed to multiple locations, none are specifically adapted for use with structured wiring systems.
Structured wiring systems generally comprise one or more central wiring panels that are used as a means to centralize and organize the miles of cables and individual system components required to distribute multi-room television, remote-control signals, camera video, multi-media, phone service, security, multi-room audio, and computer network & Internet services, to each room in a home, apartment building, or office building.
Another system adapted for distributing audio signals to a plurality of remote speakers is disclosed by U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0035556 by Curtis et al. Curtis' patent application discloses an audio distribution system that combines the distributive elements of audio, power, and control signals over a plurality of distribution nodes. Curtis' system, however, is not adapted for modular expandability or for use with structured wiring systems.
Another such distribution system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,068,972 to Tarr. Tarr's patent discloses an audio program distribution arrangement for use with a home area network in order to broadcast audio programming over a wireless, audio system, within a home area network. While Tarr's system is suited to distribution of audio signals, it is not compatible with the requirements of common structured wiring systems.
Another such audio signal distribution system is disclosed by U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0007309 by Miller et al. Miller's patent application discloses a modular distribution system having a central distribution panel for distributing a plurality of signals and a plurality of outputs located at remote locations. While Miller's system allows structural wiring components to be distributed over modular outputs throughout a home, the system fails to disclose an audio preamplifier or amplifier that is configured to allow signals to be controlled throughout the structured wiring system.
Another such system for distributing audio signals to multiple rooms is disclosed by U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0126862 by Andrews et al. Andrews' patent application discloses a distributed audio system wherein the power and audio signals are distributed from a central audio unit to a plurality of loudspeaker units over Category-5 cabling. In this manner, Andrews discloses an audio distribution system that is compatible with the audio and data communications cabling that is commonly installed for local area networks. The patent application, however, fails to disclose a modular and expandable preamplifier and amplifier system that is configured for use with structured wiring systems.
Thus, there remains a long felt need in the art for an audio distribution that allows audio signals to be distributed to multiple sources and is configured for use with structural wiring systems.